Flicka 2
by Yes.I'm.A.Fangirl
Summary: Katy is better, not sick anymore. Flicka is better, not hurt anymore. Though, there are still problems. Katy's father is now super protective over her and a new threat might take the ranch away. Katy is furious. But she might be able to stop it. Maybe. With the help of a couple others, she could save the ranch. If she can pull it off, her father just might let her run the ranch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katy buttoned up her western flannel black plaid shirt and reached down to grab her boots from the corner of her small, comfy room. Then she left. Tiptoeing out of her room and down the wooden stairs. She stopped to look at her favorite painting. She put her fingers on the corner, like she always did. That spot and only that spot had dirt fingerprints from years of admiring.

Her smile shone in the dark room before she quickly and quietly continued down the stairs. Across the living room and to the door she went. Only a few seconds were wasted, making sure the door wouldn't slam shut and alert her family to her early morning adventure. Memories of sneaking down in this exact pattern swirled in her mind. When she was little, when she had ridden out on Yankee, and when she had sneaked out every night to train Flicka.

This time was different. She would go see Flicka but she would be free. She was healed. Almost a month ago, Katy had ridden in a wild mustang race with Flicka. She had lost hope of her father letting her keep Flicka and had ridden away in hope of setting her free. A storm blew in and soaked them both, making Katy dangerously cold. Flicka had been attacked by a cougar after she threw Katy. When Katy refused to leave her, she wrapped her sweater around her horse's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. She only left when she was hypothermic, but she didn't leave on her own, her father had found her in the storm and took her home, leaving the injured Flicka behind. Katy had gotten a fever that was terrifyingly high. Over and over, she would mumble "Flicka!" as she tossed and turned. Her father was going to leave to kill the horse but one thing stuck clearly in Katy's mind.

She had somehow gotten past her mother unknowingly and walked to the top of the stairs where she looked down at her father, her brother, and his two ranch hands.

"It's okay daddy. You can shoot _us_." She had said.

At that time, her mother had found her and dragged her back to bed. A gun shot sounded and Katy thought her mustang, her other self, had left her forever. But it had been the cougar her dad had shot. He led Flicka back and had let Katy's mother help him get Flicka healed. Only when Katy was well enough to be out of bed, did he call her outside to see her horse. Flicka was alive.

Katy had goose-flesh on her arms as she remembered the horrifying night. The feeling of the cold, seeping into her bones, seeing her horse bleeding in front of her, her hands sore from throwing rocks at the cougar, feeling hopeless. She shook her head, her curly brown hair bouncing. That was _over_. Not Flicka was waiting in the barn for her, ready to run. It would still be a couple of hours before the sun made it's appearance above the mountains, turning the sky into a parade of colors.

A creak sounded as she tossed her weight into the barn doors and hoisted them open. She stepped inside as she had the first day she had seen Flicka. But this time she didn't have to ask who wanted to go running. She had Flicka. Katy ran to her stall and threw it open, throwing her arms around her beautiful mare. Flicka, pretty girl.

She grabbed a hackamore off a hook next to the door of the stall and slipped it over Flicka's velvety nose. Flicka let out a quiet squeal-like huff of air onto Katy's face. Her laugh erupted the silence of the barn that was only filled with the sounds of shifting horses. This was taking _too_ long. Forget the saddle! She led Flicka out of her stall before vaulting onto her smooth, shiny back.

"Let's go runnin'" She leaned forward and smooched.

Flicka didn't need telling. She was off! Katy tried to slow her down only a little bit to a canter so she could at least not hurt herself from not warming up correctly. Flicka tossed her pretty head and blew a whistle into the fresh morning mountain air. Only a minute later, Katy was ready to go. She leaned forward against the wind and gave Flicka her rein. Then they ran.

Trees, rocks, and everything else whipped by as if she were flying a thousand miles an hour. Her hair blew back into the air, wind lashing at her face. She laughed and took a deep breath, taking her hands off the reins and spreading them out into the air, straightening her back and throwing her head back in pure joy. She screamed into the air of the morning, disrupting a bird from it's nest, sending it flying into the dawning sky.

Streaks of orange burst into streaks across the sky, the stars slowly disappearing, winking goodbye. Flicka slowed to a swinging lope, ears pricked forward. A thin layer of sweat had surfaced on her chest from her surging gallop across the mountain valley. Katy let out a yelling whoop before regretfully turning Flicka around to head home. Flicka didn't want to go either but she listened, breathing out a heavy sigh.

Part of Katy wished she could go back to the wild while the other half wanted her to stay with her forever. They glided across the valley, the sun growing uncomfortably high in the sky. She would be in trouble. If her father realized she had snuck out again, she would never be able to step foot out of the house again. She wasn't even supposed to be riding yet. At least her father thought not. The doctor had given the approval weeks ago but her father had taken it upon himself to deprive her from the right of riding free.

She reached the ranch only a little later after the sun had made it's glorious arrival. No doubt her father was up but maybe, _just_ maybe, he hadn't notice Flicka and Katy were gone. She slid off Flicka's back and grabbed the reins, walking towards the barn. She wished desperately her father hadn't noticed her absence.

Too late.

He stood with his arms crossed, leaning of Flicka's stall, awaiting her arrival. His cowboy hat was pulled low over his face, hiding his expression. She could imagine it wasn't good. She only was able to hide half her cringe.

"You left." He lifted his head to her.

"Daddy, I haven't ridden in _forever_ and I couldn't wait for your okay." She shifted nervously on her feet, Flicka nuzzling her back.

"You disobeyed my rules."

He was terrifying. Only speaking in small sentences. It was enough to make anyone want to tear away. It only made her annoyed. Why wouldn't he talk. Though she knew better, sometimes cowboys just didn't talk.

"I had to. I could stay in that house any longer without going into insanity!" She placed her hand protectively on Flicka's neck. Flicka sighed and leaned into her touch.

Her father, Rob, stayed still for over a minute. Heart pounding, Katy stared back stubbornly at her father. They were alike in that way. Stubborn and hard to control, if controllable at all. Finally, her father nodded. Katy did a double take. Was her father broken? Did he just nod and except it!

"Go get cleaned up, momma's makin' breakfast," He paused on his walk out of the barn, "Try to come without another cougar story this time."

She stood, mouth agape as she watched her father walk out of the barn. What. Just. Happened.

Since when did her father listen to her? Since when did she not get punished after a stunt like that! Maybe her father thought she could take care of herself now. She stood proudly as she settle on that thought and let Flicka wander into her stall, waiting for what work the day had in store for her.

Katy was sitting down at the table, leaning back in her chair to wait for everyone to come in. Her mother hummed in the kitchen and piled food onto plates. Finally her father came in the front door. He removed his hat and placed it on the table considering Katy. She pretended not to notice and acted like she was completely interested in a bird that landed outside the window. Her father heaved a sigh as he settled down into his chair, leaning into the back as if he had just done a days worth of chores.

Gus, her father's friend and ranch hand, stomped into the room with his cowboy boots and sat down in his chair across from her. He didn't look half as tired as her father. Then the next person came into the kitchen looking like he hadn't slept in days. At least, that's what he acted like. Jack, the wannabe mature 20 year old ranch hand, stumbled in and threw himself at him chair next to Gus. Previously his brother's friend, before he moved to go to college, Jack put his hat over his face as if he was going to take a nap right in his char. Gus punched the hat off his face.

"This guy needs to grow up and fight morning like a man." Gus said to no body, hoping to alert Jack to wake him up.

Jack grunted and picked his hat up off the ground. Katy looked down at the table, avoiding the gaze of her father, who was still standing one spot away from her. As if on cue, her mother bustled into the kitchen with plates of food. Jack sat up straight in his seat and grumbled hungrily before Gus elbowed him in his side. Hard.

"And here from your very own Goose Creek Ranch, hotcakes and sausage. Enjoy"

She pushed Rob into his seat before settling into her own, acting as a barrier between her and her father. Jack piled his plate full of food and began stuffing it in his face like there was no tomorrow. Gus looked in disgust at him before taking only a little food. It was weird hoe different yet alike they were. Gus acted mature. Jack didn't, though he tried. Gus tried to be careful and limit his needs before everyone else. Jack just took what he wanted and asked questions later. Yet they were alike in so many ways. They were both skilled horsemen, respected by her father, hard workers, and kind. Well, most of the time anyway.

"Ugh! Jack, chew your food!" Katy looked at him, disgusted.

He looked up from his plate, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. He stared at her, chewing. He glared at her at if daring her to criticize him again. Only having one pancake, she stood up and went into the kitchen, pretending to get herself some water. What she was really doing was getting away from Jack before he completely ruined her appetite. She took as long as she could before walking back to the table and settling herself into her seat. The empty chair next to hers just reminded her that Howard, her brother, was gone. There was a tingling in her nose and a stinging sensation in her eyes and she stood up and launched herself up the stairs, skipping steps and ignoring her father's calls. She sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. She knew she could stop herself from crying but she didn't want to be around anyone else so they could see her struggle not to.

A second later, her mother, Nell, came up the stairs and leaned on her door frame. She knew all too well what had happened. Katy could hear the questioning sounds from the table, the stairs being right outside her room, which were almost directly next to the table. Her mother sat next to her on her bed and sighed, thinking the same thing. _Howard was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katy stayed in her room with her mother comforting her, rocking back and forth. Almost an hour later, they both got up. Mom said she had to start her chores and left, only after hinting that she too should start.

"Well, no use sittin' in here all day" She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

She left the confined comfort of her room and walked down the stairs. Her father was talking with Jack as they sat on the couch. She descended down the stairs, stopping to place her fingers on the wild horse painting. Watching them run across the field, directly at her, almost hearing the sounds of hoof beats trampling the ground.

Both her father and Jack got up from the couch as she hopped down the stairs. Then she paused. They both were staring at her. Well, her dad was. Jack was staring at him, looking as if he was waiting for instructions. Katy had seen this coming though, she sighed and leaned on the stair railing.

"Get Flicka and go down to the west fence to help him an' Gus fix it up." He nodded towards Jack, who nodded his head towards Katy and walked out the door.

Katy hurried up after him, not giving her father so much as a glance. She knew what he was actually doing. He was giving her a babysitter.

 _Yay._

She rolled her eyes as she turned away from her father and slid on her boots before following Jack. His long strides were hard to keep up with. She ran to catch up with him before settling into a fast walk beside him, sometimes having to jog to keep up. For some reason, Jack seemed to take pleasure in this. Like he took joy in being four years older than her and being trusted with the responsibility of being her babysitter. She silently made a promise to him that she would make his new job the most difficult it had ever been.

Once he had let her work with Flicka, knowing that her father had banned it. After she had gotten sick, that had changed. She wondered if her father had found out. Then he hadn't helped her anymore with Flicka. He had once gotten her caught when she was going to sneak out to ride like she just had this morning. That aught to teach him, she couldn't be controlled.

This was starting to get ridiculous. Jack had sped up his walking so now she had to jog most of the time to keep up. She tossed around the idea of just letting him stroll off without her but she wouldn't give up. The barn seemed to be moving farther away, not closer. _Nope._ She was done. She sprinted ahead of Jack into the barn. She glanced behind her to see Jack scowling. _Ha ha!_

Flicka nuzzled Katy's cheek, whiskers tickling her. Jack stepped into the stall next to her, getting the horse he preferred, Champ. Pure quarter horse. Blood bay with a shiny yet dusty looking coat. Yet the gelding was nothing like Flicka. Her black, soft, beautiful coat. Her wild brown eyes. Her elegantly curved neck. Her strong yet thin legs. But most of all, her wild spirit, matching perfectly with Katy's.

Jack led Champ out of his stall so he could start tacking him up. Katy took her time, grabbing a brush and entering the stall, trusting Flicka not to move. Flicka leaned into the brush as Katy stroked her coat, even though it wasn't dirty. She heard a grunt behind her and turned to see Jack staring at her, a saddle in his arms. She gave a faint apology in her smile as she moved out of Flicka's stall her grab her saddle. Flicka followed Katy out of her stall. When Flicka saw the saddle, she didn't even flinch.

Katy had the strong urge to just throw her arms around Flicka and hug her for the rest of eternity. But she couldn't. The fence needed fixing and if she wasn't on Flicka soon, Jack would probably just lasso her and drag her there himself. Katy flung the saddle over Flicka's back and positioned it. After tightening the cinch securely, she buckled the breast collar around Flicka's chest, holding the saddle in place if she were to climb up hill or simply if the saddle just started to slip back. The hackamore was the last thing. Flicka dipped her nose into it and almost put it on herself. Jack was already sitting upon Champ, who threw his big head and pawed the dirt. Katy wished she could take her time, just to annoy Jack some more but she thought better of it. She still had to do the rest of her chores.

She placed her foot into the stirrup and swung her leg over the saddle. Jack was already out the door by the time she could put her hands on the reins. She followed, wishing she could gallop away. Once again, she couldn't. First of all, that would risk injury for Flicka and second, dad wouldn't let her out of his sight. Or he would just make Jack and Gus both have to be with her at all times. Katy's hands tingled, like she wanted to punch something. Maybe she would just take it out on the wood they would be nailing into place.

They both rode in silence at a fast walk for the first few minutes. Flicka tossed her head and did half rears as they went along. Katy felt the same. If Jack didn't let them run soon, she would turn around and go on a ride of her own. Or just run ahead. She waited impatiently, tapping her fingers on the saddle horn. She felt weird. It was at that moment when she realized it. She didn't have her hat. She touched her head, and remembered she had left it on it's hook.

She settled back into her anxious wait. Flicka sensed her annoyance and hopped around, prancing here, half rearing there. Katy wasn't annoyed with Flicka as she might have been if she were on a different horse. Maybe it was because they were the same. They both felt the same things. She waited for Jack to let Champ run. _Too late!_

"Run like the wind pretty girl" She whispered.

Flicka's ears shifted back towards her to catch her voice. Katy gave her a little touch of her heels and Flicka ran. She ran as if she were completely free. In less than a second, they passed Jack. He shouted after her before letting Champ run after her. Flicka was outrunning them both. Her flying legs were faster than Champs. Power surged through her and she somehow ran faster. Katy screamed in joy, only making Flicka give a tiny flying leap before running flat out, belly skimming the ground. Her ears were tilted back as she concentrated on running.

Katy laughed, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her heart almost broke when she saw Gus just ahead. She sighed deeply, which made Flicka slow down her running just a bit. She pulled back on the reins and sat heavy in her seat. Flicka pulled her haunches beneath her and slid to a stop. Gus glanced over at her and looked around her. A smile lit up his face and he laughed. She too looked back. Jack had only just appeared over the hill she had crossed what seemed like ages ago. Flicka was still full of spirit, wanting to run again. She took the hint that she couldn't and lowered her head when Katy threw herself from the saddle.

Jack wheeled a huffing Champ to a stop and gave Katy a fierce glare. He too threw himself from the saddle and stomped over to the truck, wood piled in the back. Gus, still unable to control his laughter, clapped Jack on the back, bending over in another wheezing fit of uncontrollable laughter. Jack yanked some thick leather gloved from his back pocket and pulled them on.

 _Oops._ There was another thing she forgot. First the hat and now to gloves. This was really an off day for her. She eyed the posts that were dug into the ground. It was a long line of posts, needing wood stretched between them. Maybe she wouldn't have to do the rest of her chores today. This looked like it could take... a while.

Her chest heaved a sigh before she set to work. Grabbing a wooden board from the back of the truck, she pulled it to the fence. Gus tossed her a hammer, she almost missed it, which would have made it strike her face. Next her tossed her a box of old nails, reused and reused. She lifted the wood with her ungloved hands and fit it on the space of the two posts. She took the hammer and a nail and started pounding it into the wood. She continued that for over two hours. _Wood. Lift. Nail. Wood. Lift. Nail. Wood. Lift. Nail._

A thick piece of wood entered her finger. She grunted in pain and closed her mouth to muffle her groan of pain. She brought her finger to her mouth and yanked out the thick sliver with her teeth. She bit her lip and clenched her jaw, the pain starting to ebb away.

"Hey Katy." She looked over at Jack.

He removed his gloves from him calloused hands and tossed them to her. She nodded her thank and slipped them over her hands. It was really hot out today. Her hair blocked the wind from cooling her down. She stumbled over to Flicka and grabbed a canteen full of water. She gulped some down and placed it back on her saddle. She frowned as she realized Flicka must be hot too. She started to remove the saddle from her back. A thin layer of sweat had formed from the saddle. She whispered how sorry she was to Flicka and was about to get back to work when she looked at her saddle again.

Leather straps. She touched one. It was thin an flexible, almost like a piece of fabric. She untied it from the hook and used it to tie her hair up. _Heaven_. The gentle breeze helped her cool down. She wished she could just stand there for the rest of the day.

She lugged herself back to work, sleep pulling at her eyelids. Maybe she shouldn't have gone out so early this morning. She shook her head and went back to work. _Wood. Lift. Nail. Wood. Lift. Nail._ She stepped back to the truck, going to get another board. Maybe she could just sit down and close her eyes for a second.

She sat down in the shade of the truck and leaned her head against the tires. She felt the grass, tickling her elbows. Work of the ranch was tiring. Not to mention, having to wake up extra early just to be able to get a good ride in. A little rest couldn't hurt. Jut for a few minutes anyway. She closed her eyes and relaxed. _Just a few minutes._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Katy woke up when her head hit something hard. She lifted her head a little bit just to have it hit the same thing again. Then she realized she was moving. Her head whipped up and her eyes shot open. She was in the back of a moving truck. She panicked and shook her head around until she saw Flicka, following the truck at a brisk trot. Her saddle was in the truck bed next to her. She calmed down a little bit, if she needed to escape, Flicka was here.

But she didn't need to. The truck bed had small or broken pieces of wood in it. The sky was still bright but it was cooler, the sun heading across the sky. It was probably around six. She turned around and peered into the truck. Gus was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, listening to country music. Luckily, Jack wasn't there. She didn't want him of all people so see her sleep. _Nope. Never._

She sat up from her leaning position and cracked her neck. Flicka nickered a greeting and tossed her head, playing behind the truck. Katy looked around, a few minutes drive from being home. She dusted the dirt from the back of her jeans as she kneeled over the side of the truck, crooning to Flicka. Flicka tossed her head and cantered up to the side of the truck. As Flicka ran alongside the truck, Katy stroked her neck. She wanted to jump off the truck and onto Flicka's back but it seemed to her that Flicka had worked enough today.

The truck bumped up to the barn and parked just outside of it. Katy grabbed her saddle and slid off the end of the truck's bed. Gus didn't even glance at her as he walked into the barn. Katy looked at Flicka, eyebrows raised.

"Oops, probably made him work more than he aught to." Flicka snorted and flicked her ears forward.

Katy carried her tack into the barn and placed it on it's rack. Flicka had followed her in and had wondered into her stall, dipping her head to drink the cool water. Katy sighed and closed the stall door behind her beautiful mare.

"I'll be back later Flicka." She tapped her hand on the wood before jogging out of the barn.

Katy sped through her chores, dodging out of the way from Gus, Jack, and her father, just in case he already knew about her little nap. She hoped he didn't. Though it was probably too much to wish for, she wished he never knew. Maybe, just maybe, Jack and Gus wouldn't tell him. But that was close to impossible. Especially with Jack's big mouth he had gained, even more, after the cougar.

She stepped foot in the house tenderly, waiting to see if she would be yelled at. When no comment came, she slipped off her boots and threw herself onto the couch for the "evening meet-up" they sometimes had. Tonight was one of those nights. Being the first one there, she claimed the couch. She spread herself over it, taking up all the room.

Her mother came in the door from her garden work only a second later and splayed herself across the leather chair in the living room across from the couch at a left angle. Next Gus came in, seating himself in one of the few remaining chairs, next to the couch. Her father was next in and took the last of the single chairs. Katy frowned. She didn't look at anyone and kept herself stretched out on the sofa. Jack stomped his boots outside the door before swinging it open, the screen door squeaking. He stood in the living room, his hands on his hips as he stared directly at Katy. Then to the sofa she was hiding beneath her.

She closed her eyes. Maybe he would just leave. She wanted the couch. It had accepted her.

 _Nope._

Jack strutted over to the sofa, everyone else ignoring him and talking in their own conversation. Jack looked expectantly at her. She didn't move. _Go away._ She repeated in her head. _Go sit on the floor or something._ He just stared at her. She still didn't move. She couldn't do much else to stop him from sitting down. He reached out one hand and brushed her legs aside, making her spin around from the force that seemed to be _too_ easy for him. Katy glared at the floor and crossed her arms.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, even though it was only about a minute later, the three "adults" finished their side conversation. They all turned into a more inviting angle which would allow the two couch loungers to speak freely. Katy didn't want to talk. She didn't even glance up from her stare at the floor when her father started talking.

"How does the fence look?" He made a sound that suggested he had moved his chair around.

"Looks good." Gus said after a few seconds of waiting for Jack or herself to speak.

It seemed like Jack was playing the "quiet game" right along with her. This made her more angry. She tapped her foot of the floor and tightened her grip around her knee. She was just waiting for someone to tell her father that she had fallen asleep when she was supposed to be working. That time didn't come. The rest of the small amount of time, both Jack and Katy kept quiet. The amount of time for their "meeting" was almost over when her father singled her out.

"Katy, tomorrow take Luna to patrol the fence. It seems that Flicka has had a lot of extra work today and needs her rest." Katy was about to smile and leave when he kept talking and made it worse, "Jack, go with her."

Fury. That was all she felt for that moment. She didn't need a babysitter. She could take care of herself! How could she feel like she could be trusted if she wasn't being treated like it. Okay, she hadn't really been trustworthy recently but that was only because of her father's stubbornness. And her own. A wave of her mother's hand dismissed everyone. As the ranch workers dispersed, Katy stomped her way up to her room and closed the door behind her. Though sleep pulled at her eyes, she didn't go to bed just then. For the next hour, her stubborn nature kept her awake, staring out the window. Only late in the night did she leave her post to go to sleep. Wrapped up in her blankets, she huffed. Not only was she going to have a babysitter, she had to ride Luna instead of Flicka on a full days ride. She puffed her annoyance before settling into a calm sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katy woke at the break of dawn at the sound of feet thumping down the stairs next to her door. First there were heavy thuds then soft patters as her father led the way down the stairs, followed by her mother. Grudgingly, she ripped the blankets off of herself to welcome the stinging cold of the morning air. It was warm outside but the air was still much colder than her soft, warm blankets.

After putting on a pair of blue jeans and red flannel shirt, she grabbed her socks and padded out of her room. Faint gravel crunches outside told her that her father had already left to go start feeding the horses. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat down on the stairs, pulling on her gray socks.

She stood back up and slid down the railing on the wall until she got to the painting. There she placed two fingers on it and smiled, seeming to wake up like someone had just poured water on her. She did a half spin on her heels before skipping down the rest of the stairs. Her mother's faint humming sounded from the kitchen. A lullaby toon that she had once used to calm Flicka.

 _Hush-a-by, don't you cry. Go to sleepy little baby. When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little ponies. Blacks and bays, dapples and grays..._

The song would continue on. She couldn't remember all of the words so she made them up in her head as she went. Though, she didn't sing, or hum. She decided not to go to the kitchen and followed the crunching gravel outside. By the door, she slipped on her boots and made sure to grab her hat from the hook. She stuffed it on her head and jogged out to the barn. She was hungry but she needed to feed the stalled horses first.

Instead of going directly into the barn, she grabbed a hay bale from a stack just outside of the door. She lifted it up and walked, her hands hurting from the twine and poking straws of hay. As she walked into the barn, the horses perked their ears as they smelled the alfalfa. Flicka turned in her stall, not even glancing at the hay bale, and half reared to Katy.

"Not today girl. Tomorrow I'll be back for you. We will run like the wind. Forever free." She stopped by her stall and stroked her hand down Flicka's velvety muzzle.

She grabbed two sharp rocks from a small pile and slammed them together over the twine, making it break. She grabbed two sections, called flakes, of the hay bale and threw them into the stall with Flicka. She made her way down the isle, throwing flakes in for the horses then retreating to go grab another small bale. When all the horses had their alfalfa, she walked out of the barn, her shirt covered in stray pieces of the dried grass.

Her father had gotten the tractor and was taking a large bale towards the penned horses. She spun around as she heard ropes hitting the ground. Gus had just thrown out a lasso and was rolling it into neat coils to be used for stray, stubborn horses. Or wild ones for that matter. She looked back at her father's tractor and looked just in time to see him lower the bale into the feeding ring. She looked toward the chicken coop for her next chore and saw Jack was already over there, unloading bags of chicken food.

She was going to wait for him to leave but her stomach growled, reminding her that breakfast would be served when she was done. She turned towards the house and ran up to the porch, grabbing a basket that was hanging on the side of the white bench. She was hoping that by the time she grabbed it, Jack would be gone. He wasn't. Grudgingly, she walked over to the coop. Luckily, Jack ignored her presence. She grabbed a scoop of chicken feed from a plastic bin and walked into the chicken coop through the screen lockable door. She spread out the chicken feed throughout the coop while piling eggs into her basket.

By the time she was done, the basket was almost overflowing with fragile eggs. The chickens clucked loudly at her as she trampled small amounts of their feed while trying to escape through the door. Luckily, no chickens got out and she walked briskly towards the house. Jack, who had finished unloading the feed as soon as she finished, followed her. Everyone who was just working, stampeded towards the house. Her mother's scrumptious cooking was wafting into the living room as everyone came inside, clawing their way towards the table.

Today, no one looked nearly as tired as they were the day before. Katy dug into her scrambled eggs and bacon, eating ravenously. Everyone else copied her, all except for her mother. She seemed to have eaten while cooking and sat back in her chair, lost in thought.

When everyone had had their fill, everyone got up. All except her mother, who was still not paying attention. There had been no talk at the table this morning. Not that it was unusual, they usually only talked at dinner. Her father didn't bother her, instead he talked to her and Jack.

"You two, ride around _all_ of the fences and scout which ones need fixing. Katy, take Luna. Jack, take your choice of horse, besides Champ," Jack breathed out, obviously he had wanted to take Champ again today, "Wait for Nell to grab you two some lunch before heading out. Oh, and don't loose each other."

He stared at Jack when he said the last part. Jack nodded. Katy wouldn't have been surprised if he saluted. Of course, she knew why her father had said not to loose each other. He didn't want her to be alone. He didn't want her to get hurt. He was being just a _little bit_ overprotective. And she hated it.

The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor captured all of their attention. Her mother had just gotten up and flew into the kitchen. She threw a saddle bag to Jack, who only struggled for a second before catching it.

"Lunch. Be home in time for dinner now."

She turned back to the kitchen and vanished. When Katy turned towards her father, she found he wasn't there anymore. He walked out the door. Jack nodded his head, motioning for her to follow. She didn't want to but there wasn't another way to exit the house. So she followed.

They walked towards the barn while Gus and her father went to opposite direction, towards the water pump. It must have broke because they took tools with them. Jack only glanced at them before quickly looking back to make sure she had followed and speeding up. Katy didn't even try keeping pace with him. She lagged behind, walking fast but still lagging, which resulted in her getting to the barn when Jack was already slipping a halter on a horse.

He had chosen, Copper, a chestnut, very tall, well-bred, gelding Quarter horse. Katy watched as he led Copper out of his stall and left to grab his saddle. Flicka pressed herself against her stall door, reaching her head out to it's limits to touch Katy.

"I'm so sorry pretty girl. I have to ride someone else. Father's orders." She kissed Flicka's muzzle before slowly moving away.

Only three stalls down, she stopped at Luna's stall. Lunar Eclipse was a red roan mare, only just tall enough to be classified as a horse. No wonder her father wanted her to ride Luna, she was tiny! If she fell, she wouldn't be hurt. Not only was Luna small, she was slow, stubborn, and barn sour. Not the best example of the ranch's horses.

Katy looked longingly at Flicka, who's expression look offended. Jack gave her a stern look, which looked funny on his face. She took the hint and led Luna out of her stall. She wished she could have ridden a different horse. She left to get the saddle anyway.

When she tightened the cinch, it barely fit. Luna was round from not being used. Maybe her father would just sell her for some extra money. After all, her father always said "Either they bring in money or help keep it if they stay on this ranch." Why couldn't he follow his own rule for this cranky mare. Every horse either helped on the ranch as work horses, were sold, or were used for breeding. Simple! This horse did nothing!

After having a lot of trouble with the hackamore, Katy led the mare out of the barn very slowly, seeing she refused to leave. She looked accusingly at Jack. He was laughing at her.

"And _what_ is so funny" she growled.

"That you have to ride _that_!" He was sitting upon his high horse, motioning towards Luna.

Katy mumbled under her breath and swung herself onto Luna's back. She almost fell over her other side. Instead of her horse, throwing her head and prancing in place, Luna lowered her head and closed her eyes to sleep.

"I'm going to kill you dad!" She quietly promised.

Jack turned Copper and walked off, turning around in his saddle to watch her. First, Katy tried to loosen the reins and click to Luna. When that didn't work, she nudged her with her heels. When even that didn't work, she tried a little harder. She didn't want to hurt the horse so she took her hand and slapped it on Luna's hindquarters. The mare moved off slowly. Jack slowed down his horse until they were side by side.

"Excellent horsemanship" He laughed.

"Bull" She kept looking ahead.

If she wanted to, she could reach out and touch Copper's side. He was so tall while Luna was this tiny little fuss. She had never disliked a horse ever. She didn't dislike Luna but that didn't mean she would ride her. Her color was good. That's it. Jack continued on talking.

"Oh, your father is now my favorite person ever!" He reached down, flattening himself to the saddle, and touched Luna's head.

"Shut up."

"I mean, how is that a horse!"

"Shut your face."

"The saddle is half her size!"

"Shut your pie hole."

"And you look tall for once!"

"Leave me alone."

"Well, you see, I can't do that. I am on specific orders to not let you out of my sight. _You_ can no longer be trusted but _I_ can. And on that horse, you ain't going nowhere."

"Like _you_ can or should be trusted."

"Well, I can. Proof of that is your father asking me to watch you."

"I don't need a babysitter." Katy was starting to get annoyed, not even to their first fence yet and she already wanted to strangle someone.

"But now you got one."

"Bug off"

"Sorry, not a bug."

Katy stayed silent, frowning as she kept her eyes forward. Jack continued talking before giving up when she didn't say anything back. So instead of talking her ear off, he did something that made her more angry. He moved Copper into a trot. He turned around in his saddle and smirked.

She tried to get Luna to go faster. After a minute or two, when Jack was a long ways in front of her, Katy finally got her into a slow trot. It was _so_ slow! She needed Flicka back. Then she could just run away from Jack and never look back. As she daydreamed about running away from the annoying cowboy, she didn't notice that Luna had begun to turn slowly around. She only snapped out of it when Luna actually started moving.

Katy quickly grabbed her reins and pulled them tight. When Luna didn't slow, she took one rein and pulled it to her side, forcing Luna to turn her head and circle. When Luna finally became dizzy, Katy stopped her facing away from home. Luna braced her legs and huffed. Jack was cantering towards her. _Oh great._

"What happened there?"

"Turned towards home"

"Well, I know that! Why did you let her?"

"I didn't! I just wasn't paying attention." She mumbled the last part.

"Were you too lost in my expert riding skills."

"Nope."

She didn't want to say anything but if she stopped talking at that moment, he would have won.

"Yes you were."

"Nope. For your _information_ I was thinking about how nice it would be to run away from your annoying big mouth."

"Like Cinderella? Am I your prince charming?"

"No!"

Jack frowned. Katy nudged Luna with her heels. Luna didn't move but she leaned forward like she was thinking about it. Again she nudged her forward. Luna only swayed forward. Then again. One step. Then another. Two steps. Then another. Two steps and a sway. Another. Success!

"Haha! Now _my_ skills are impressive aren't they!" She taunted.

"No. Not really." He sounded disappointed that he didn't get to see her struggle as much anymore.

"Yes they are. You know it."

"Nope."

"Um, yes they are."

"Not at all."

"Lets trade horses then." She suggested putting her hand on her hip and Luna walked forward.

"No! I'm good thank you!" He made Copper side-step away from Luna.

"Because _you_ don't have the skills I posses."

Jack stayed quiet. Now he was feeling what she had felt just moments before. He may be riding a more experienced and well-trained horse but that didn't make him any better. She smiled triumphantly. They arrived at the first fence they needed to check. Then they started. Only a _lot_ more fences to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They stopped to eat lunch at noon. Katy's mother had given them peanut butter sandwiches, two bottles of water each, and an apple each. Katy took an apple from the saddle bag Jack held in front of her. She crunched into it as she dismounted from Luna. This was a little past the half-way point. The farthest fence from the house was directly in front of them.

Not trusting Luna to stand still while ground tied, she tied the reins around a fence post. Luna gave a big sigh and nipped Katy's back as she turned around. Katy swung around and look sternly at the mare. Luna pinned her strawberry ears to her head and stared back at Katy.

"There are good mares and then there are demon spawns." She commented, turning to look at Jack, who leaned against a wood post, eating a sandwich.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes against the bright afternoon sun. Katy looked away and sat down next to her own post, far away from Luna. She sat there, crunching on her apple. It disappeared too quick and she threw the core to Luna.

"Jack, throw me a sandwich."

He jumped. He shook his head a little, as if throwing a thought out of his mind. He had seemed to be out of it. Now he just reached into the saddle bag and tossed her a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel. She leaned back on the fence as she caught it. That was the first time she had seen Jack zone out like that. Usually she was the one that did that. That was when she was thinking about Flicka.

Jack didn't zone out like that again. He finished his sandwich and apple before making Katy finish her water bottle. He too downed his and stuffed it back into the saddle bag. Katy grudgingly drank the water, glaring at Jack while she gulped the water.

Jack took her empty water bottle right out of her hands and stuffed it in the saddle bag before slapping it on the back of his saddle and tying it into place. Katy walked over to Luna, who pinned her ears as she approached. Katy used her elbow to push the mares face away and protect her face. When Luna bared her teeth and leaned forward to bite her, she struck her elbow out, hitting Luna in the jaw and causing her to draw her head back. It wasn't enough to cause pain to the sassy mare, but it was enough to warn her and shock her from doing it again.

Luna snorted and waited for Katy to untie the reins from the fence post. Finally she did. She lifted the reins over the mares head and drew them sharply back as the mare started to walk forward. The creak of leather told Katy that Jack had just mounted. She stuck her boot in the stirrup and was about to hoist herself over and into the saddle when Luna took off running at a brisk trot.

Knocked off balance, she fell to the ground, her foot in the stirrup. The awkward angle of her boot made her foot get stuck. Luna didn't stop running. She ran for home. Katy was starting to get dragged after her. She screamed and yelled for Luna to stop but that only made Luna go faster. Into a canter. She thrashed her leg, not caring when her boot struck Luna in the side. Anger and fear mixed her emotions. With one big kick, her foot came loose. Luna, feeling the loss of weight, stretched out her neck and galloped for home.

Katy rolled onto her side and grasped her side where a rock had struck her. Only seconds later, Jack slid to a stop neck to her on his knees. It was an exact replica of when she had fallen off Flicka when they first went out of the round pen while riding. Flicka had galloped along the fence with all the other horses who were inside it, galloping alongside her. Katy, bareback and unable to hold on to the reins, slipped from her back when Flicka gave a buck of joy. Jack and Gus had gotten to her first.

Now Katy was laying on the ground again. Her head ached, her side ached, and her foot really ached. Jack seemed shocked into silence. He seemed to have abandoned talking all together after she had proved the point that she could ride. She braced herself for more taunts. They didn't come. It was much different than before.

"Katy! Are you okay! Is anything broken?" He kneeled next to her, quickly scanning her body for limbs sticking out at awkward angles.

"The only thing that is broken is my respect for that horse." She gasped.

Jack laughed, "Good good, can you get up?"

"Don't worry about me. You should go get that horse."

"She is long gone by now. Only good thing with barn sour horses is that they go right home. But, sometimes without you."

Katy laughed and grabbed at her side. Jack leaned forward, his humerus expression disappeared. He leaned over her but not knowing what to do with his hands, her tightened them into fists and set them on his thighs.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. Give me a minute." She took a deep breath and sat up.

Jack leaned back and shifted onto his back pockets. Katy clenched her jaw and tightened her hands into fists and waited for the pain to subside. As it started easing away, she relaxed her hands. When she looked at Jack, she saw he was watching them. He glanced up at her, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I knew your father shouldn't have made you ride that horse." He almost shouted, anger visible on his face.

"Yeah. Well, what happened, happened." She said.

"But it shouldn't have! His decision could have gotten you killed! Sure, your could have too but you would have been prepared!"

"Excuse me?" She stood up and brushed off her clothes before putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean that if he let you choose your own choice, you would have chosen better and would have had a less chance of being killed." He stood up too.

"Who says I would be killed if I chose my own horse." She cocked an eyebrow.

"I do! I mean, you're reckless, who knows what you would have done if you were on a different horse. And I'm not even going to get started on Flicka. I mean..."

Katy's glare was so strong that he stopped talking. She whipped around on her heel and walked away. Footsteps behind her told her that Jack was following.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You are just going to walk?"

"Yep."

"You won't get back until dinner."

"Fine."

"What about our job?"

"I'll finish it tomorrow," She turned her head to look at his and she walked, "Alone."

In her small glance back, she saw Jack stop. She heard retreating footsteps when the beats of a horses hooves. Copper was at her side the next moment. Jack sat in the saddle staring down at her. She didn't like him sitting there, doing nothing but watch her walk. She refused to look at him. The next moment, he reached down and pushed her hat back onto her head.

She hadn't realized it had fallen off. It took almost everything in her to stop herself from reaching up and touching it. She continued acting as if he wasn't there. She started walking faster. Copper fell into pace beside her. She silently grunted. She stopped and looked up at Jack.

"What!"

"Well, we're going back aren't we?"

"I'm not going with you! I don't need a babysitter."

"Well, I guess I'm out of a job"

"Good. Then leave." She pointed her finger in the direction of the house.

"But I don't want to."

"Well I do!"

"Then let me take you home" He held out his hand.

"No!"

"Come on. You know you want to."

She really didn't want to. He wanted her to grab his hand and swing up behind the saddle. But she didn't want anything to do with Jack. She didn't want to see his face, hear his voice,or feel his presence around her.

"N.O. What does that spell! No."

"If you let me take you back, then you can get away from me."

"Or you could leave now and I could get the same thing."

"N.O. What does that spell! No." He imitated her in a high pitched voice.

She ignored him and started walking. Copper walked with her, nuzzling her side. She winced and staggered a step as pain shot up her side. A hand clasped onto her arm as she tripped over her boot from her teeter of pain. When she stood up straight again, Jack removed his hand and sat up in his saddle again.

She shallowed her breathing until the pain subsided again. Copper looked at her with his big brown eyes. Katy smiled at stroked her hand down the side of his face. He leaned into her touch.

"You like my horse but you don't like me? Whats up with that!"

"Your horse is not a pain in the hindquarters."

"Are you saying that _we_ have something in common" he gasped and laughed.

"How about you shut you mouth and wheel your pony back home."

"No can do darlin"

"Don't call be that."

"Sorry... darlin"

"You little -" she broke off as Copper snorted and flicked his ear at their squabbling.

She resumed not talking. As walked stiffly, her muscles aching from her nice little drag across the rocks. Jack moved Copper forward until he was parallel with her. He reached down and poked her arm. She winced and kept walking. He poked her again. She winced but kept walking. Another poke. Then another. And another. And another. He kept poking her, giving her just enough time to wince. She stopped.

"Ow! Okay! I that what you wanted? Do you want to make me feel pain the whole time I walk back because I am not up for it!" She shifted towards the ground and braced her side with her hands.

Shock appeared on Jack's face and he dismounted, walking to her side. She moved away from him but he didn't back off. He placed his hand on her back and removed her hand from her side. A small spot of blood had appeared on her shirt where it had bled through her tank top. A faint gasp escaped her lips. Jack glanced up at her before pulling up her shirt and tank top a fraction of an inch where a cut was shown.

Her shirt must have come up when she had her ungraceful slide across the field. A big rock was lodged into her skin, blood oozing out around it. Katy gasped and touched the skin around it. Jack raised his eyebrows at the size of the rock.

"Okay, now we should really get back." He turned around and swung himself back into the saddle, holding out his hand.

"First of all, no. Second of all, if I said yes, do you know how much dirt is on your horse! I mean, you didn't even brush him fully. Do you know of the bare back mark I will get from that!" He gaped at her.

"You have a rock lodged in your side and you are afraid of getting a dirt mark on your jeans from a horse?"

"Yes! I already have my clothes wet with blood. That stains!"

"Fine!"

He started unbuttoning his blue plaid shirt to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. Katy felt awkward, watching him unbutton his shirt and looked down at her feet. Only three seconds later, she felt something hit her face. She ripped it from her face and glared at Jack.

"Happy?" He fixed his t-shirt.

Katy walked over to Copper and draped the shirt over his haunches. Jack held out his hand. She took it, her small hand a fraction of the size of his, and he pulled her up as she jumped. She groaned and grabbed at her side. Jack turn his head and peered back at her. After making sure she was okay, he clapped Copper's sides. Katy quickly put her hand around his waist, the other still planted on her side. Copper set into a canter towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Katy was lucky she hadn't tried to take out the rock from her side. It had bled quite a bit before they were able to make sure it was clean and cover it with a bandage from the emergency kit in the kitchen. Jack had stuck close while the rock was removed and the cut cleaned. It was absolutely annoying.

Katy hopped off of the counter, smoothed the bandage over her skin, and pulled down her shirt. As she walked into the living room, she saw Dad talking with Jack on the couch. They hadn't seen her yet so she listened in.

"You were suppose to stick her her side and make sure something like this didn't happen." Dad said a little hotly to Jack.

Seriously, he was acting as if she had broken a bone or gotten a concussion. She rolled her eyes and stepped up. She didn't want to defend Jack but she also didn't want Dad to make such a big deal over her anymore.

"Actually Daddy, it was just a smidge more your fault than it was Jack's. You told me to ride that horse." She said matter-of-factually.

Dad stood up and turned to her. He obviously didn't know she was there. Jack looked at her sideways from the chair he had awkwardly been sitting in. Dad was speechless. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry.

Now the problem was that she needed to get out that door that Dad was blocking and somehow get Flicka. Before she had said she would check the fences alone tomorrow but there was still enough light to do it now before it got dark. Flicka would enjoy the run too.

"Katy, I do not want to you on that loco mustang!" He said sternly, how had he known she had planned to go ride her.

"She not loco, Daddy!" She argued back.

"You've lied to my face once before I hope you don't do it again. Now tell me. Tell me straight to my face that you will not ride her without my permission."

"I can't do that." She said stubbornly.

"Then I will have to sell her." He said, being as stubborn as she was.

"You can't sell her, she's my horse!" She shouted.

"I pay for her shoes, vet bills, and feed. I can sell her."

"If you're worried about money just sell Luna, she's the one who you don't need around here!"

"Katy." He warned, calming down his voice form his previous yelling.

"Daddy, I can ride Flicka. I found her and I trained her. If you sell her I will never forgive you!" She stomped past him and out the door.

"Katy!" He shouted from inside the house.

She broke out into a run towards the stables. The screen door slammed, he must be following her. She ran faster and turned sharply into Flicka's stall, grabbing her hackamore off the hook. Flicka nickered 'hello' and stuck her nose into the hackamore. Katy grabbed a brush from the tack box as she led Flicka out of her stall.

But it wasn't Dad who had followed her. It was Jack. She stuck closely to Flicka's side, ready to launch herself onto her pretty horse.

"Flicka is not leaving." She said as Jack walked in.

"I don't think he wants to sell her. I think he just wants you to be safe." Jack said calmly.

"She is not leaving, this is her home!" She argued.

"It's not exactly your choice." He looked almost sad.

Katy spied him reaching for a lasso. She gasped and flung herself onto Flicka's back. She didn't use any second of her time to steady herself, instead she just clamped on and dug her heels into Flicka's side. They almost made it out of the barn before Jack's lasso landed around Flicka's neck. Katy tried desperately to yank it off but Jack was pulling it too tight for her to get her fingers underneath.

Flicka reared up, struggling against the rope. Katy looked back at Jack wrapping the rope around a post. Her breath left her lungs. She pleaded for Jack to let go of the rope. He held on. She slipped from Flicka's back and landed, fumbling with the lasso to try to get it off of Flicka. Another rope sang but landed around her. She found that she couldn't move her arms.

She screamed in protest but as she stepped back to loosen the rope. It kept on getting pulled tight. She knew exactly who had roped her. It was him who taught her. Now her father was pulling her quite literally away from her horse. She ignored how silly she must look, being roped away like a cow. She twisted around, struggling to get loose.

She hated crying. It made her feel weak and fragile. Right now, she didn't care. She let her tears flow down her face as she screamed and flung herself at the rope, trying to reach Flicka. She looked to Jack for help, pleading showing over her whole stance. He didn't look at her. Just then her mother stepped out.

"What is going on out here, Rob?" She stood on the porch with her hands on her hips.

The rope loosened around Katy. She flung the rope over her head and ran to Flicka. There was talking but she didn't listen. She Went to Flicka and pulled at the rope. It didn't loosen. She looked at Jack again. This time he was looking at her. Guilt was plentiful in his eyes. He glanced over to her father before turning back to her. He took a breath. Katy was fairly far away and she could see it. He was struggling with himself. He unwrapped the rope once.

Katy cheered silently, thanked him as much as she could without giving him away and slipped the rope off Flicka's neck. Before her father could get her again, she launched herself up onto Flicka's back and took off. She didn't want to look back but she had to, to make sure they weren't being followed.

Jack was watching her go. Dad turned around, hands on hi hips, while Mom slammed the screen door behind her as she went back inside. She would have to thank Jack. Sure, he had started it, but he also came to his senses and let her go. That was improvement, and she was grateful.

She had found her way into the woods and walked along the creek. Flicka danced around. She had enjoyed the run but it hadn't been enough for the previously wild mare. Katy slipped from her back and stroked Flicka's shoulder. Flicka twitched her skin, saying she wanted to run rather than be pampered.

Part of her agreed with Flicka. She wanted to run and forget the days events. She was about to swing aboard when a crack sounded behind her. A twig had snapped. Her mind flashed a picture of the Cougar that had attacked Flicka. But when she whipped towards the sound, Flicka nickered a greeting.

Flicka usually only greeted a few horses. Luckily, none of them were Dad's preferred ones to ride. She ran through them all. A couple Howard used to ride, one was Gus's favorite, then there was her mothers and two horses that Jack rarely rode.

Obviously, it wasn't Howard. If it wasn't Dad, he was probably arguing with Mom. It could be Gus but she doubted he had came back from chores this early, much less ride out again to find her. That left one person. Jack. She did need to say thanks to him but she didn't want to now.

But her luck was out. Jack rode around a gathering of tightly packed trees. Flicka called to her friend again. Brandy, a red chestnut mare, pranced when she caught sight of her buddy. Their stalls were right next to each other. Jack rode quietly and dismounted when he saw her standing on the ground, braced to jump upon Flicka.

Leather creaked as he lowered himself from the saddle. How long had she been out here? It seemed like an hour. She stopped a few time with Flicka and saw no one around. How had Jack found her?

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decipher his posture. He looked calm, lazy almost. He also looked ready to move. She shook her head. Confusing. She wasn't even going to try to understand.

"What do you want." She spat a little too harshly.

She saw Jack tense at her tone. She felt a little flash of guilt but didn't apologize. He took his time answering, making himself busy adjusting the saddle and arranging the flaps of leather. She was getting impatient. She shifted from boot to boot.

"We weren't going to take her." He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded towards Flicka, who reach towards Brandy but stayed put.

"What were you doing then, it seemed pretty clear that it wasn't for fun." She was still angled to launch herself onto Flicka.

"It was like a warning I guess." He shrugged.

A warning. A warning while coming so close to loading up Flicka and sending her away forever. That had done it. She grabbed a handful of mane and sung aboard. She took the small amount of time to steady herself before clamping her heels gently to Flicka's sides.

"Oh no you don't!" Somehow Jack had arrived at her side.

Flicka was a smaller horse, which allowed Jack to reach his arm up. As Flicka gathered herself to burst forward, Jacks arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down. Without a saddle, it was useless to try and stay on. She was pulled off of Flicka.

To make it worse, Jack was taller than she was and he feet dangled before she touched the ground. She shoved Jack away, forcing him to release her. She dropped a little and touched the ground. She glared at Jack. Forget apologizing, now he had gone too far. She wanted to tackle him to the ground. She examined him to see if it was possible for her to do. She figured out a way and ran at him. She tucked her foot behind his boots and shoved him backwards. Unable to take a step back, he fell towards the ground. Unfortunately, he grabbed her and tugged her down with him. With her leg stuck under his, she was unable to fight back.

She landed just to the side of him. He was laughing. Katy glared even more and struggled to pull her out from under him. She pulled it free and stood up. Flicka was standing a few yards away, looking back wondering where her rider had gone. Katy tried to run to her but Jack tripped her. With a scream, the ground came closer. She caught herself just in time but was immediately flipped over onto her back and pinned down.

She had forgot that Jack used to wrestle before he dropped out of high school. It was useless to move. She didn't understand how but she couldn't move anything but her fingers and toes. She glared up at Jack, who wasn't even looking at her.

He had pinned her to the ground then made sure the horses hadn't left. I angered her at how easy it was for him to win. She struggled on the ground, attempting to move her arms out of his grasp. This made Jack look down. He seemed to enjoy making her feel helpless and weak.

"I. Hate. You!" She shouted as she tried jerking her arms out of his grasp.

"Sure you do." His expression was unreadable.

She kept struggling for a few more seconds before finally giving up. Jack finally released her and got up. She pushed to her feet as quickly a she could, glaring daggers at Jack, who just laughed. She started walking to Flicka to leave.

"Wait wait wait!" Jack said.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" She whipped around and began advancing on him so he had to walk backwards, "I don't want your filthy hands contaminating me or my horse," she pointed to Flicka, "You can turn around and leave here right now," Jack's back touched the tree where Brandy was standing, "Because I don't want to see you at all right now. I'm this close, "she held up her fingers that were barely a millimeter apart, "to tearing you apart."

Katy was smaller than Jack and had to look up at him. Jack was pressed against the tree with a shocked expression.

"I didn't want to do it. Your father said I would be fired if I didn't" He said so quietly, it might have been a whisper.

That stopped Katy. She looked at him, but now the shock was on her face. She looked for words but came up speechless. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back a step.

"Oh, and sorry about my filthy little fingers." He waved them at her like a parent would do when telling a ghost story.

She was still speechless. She realized that she was still standing close to him, even though he had just moved her back. How close had she been standing just a few seconds ago? She didn't know. When she glanced back up to Jack's face, he had a small smirk placed there. She wanted to glare, she really did, but she couldn't.

Her face threatened to turn red. She couldn't stop it. Jack's smirk grew. She took three steps back, placing herself farther away. Jack took one step forward so he wasn't stuck against the tree. Now she didn't know if she should apologize or accuse him of making fun of her. She chose to walk away.

Back to Flicka. This time Jack didn't follow her. The creak of leather told her he had mounted up. With all the 'work' she had just done, it was hard to get back up on Flicka. She almost didn't make it and had to pull herself up the rest of the way.

"Just come back to the house." Jack said as she started walking down to the creek.

"No." She said and let Flicka drink.

"Then I'll just tag along until you do." The frustrating Jack she knew was back.

"No." She said again, hoping he would just leave.

"Maybe I should pull you off Flicka again and just take you back myself" He laughed, she didn't know if he was joking of not so she allowed Flicka to walk into the water.

"No."

"Look, your parents are arguing. I don't want to go back alone if they are still arguing so I either tag along or you come back with me."

Katy looked back at him, turning herself around on Flicka. He was resting his hands on his saddle horn while he let the chestnut drink. He didn't show any sighs that he was joking. She bit her lip. She didn't like the fact that her parents were arguing but she didn't like the idea of join back to be in the middle of it either. Never the less, she didn't want Jack hanging around.

Flicka started splashing in the water. Katy let her and settled deep into thought. She didn't even notice when Jack allowed Brandy to go into the water and splash alongside Flicka.

Jack poked her. She jumped so violently that she almost slipped off Flicka, Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist to keep her from falling. Flicka stopped pawing the water and angled her ears back to her to see if there was danger. As much as Katy hated it, she allowed Jack to help pull her up from the side of Flicka.

"I think Flicka has had enough commotion today, just get on and lets go back." He kicked his foot out of the stirrup, making it clear that he wanted her to sit behind the saddle and let Flicka follow on her own.

Katy considered it. Flicka's want to run could have just been her way of saying she wanted to go back to her stall. Her excitement to see Brandy could have just been another hint. Without a saddle, it was harder on the beautiful mare's back. Katy eyes Jack's stirrup then Brandy. The big mare was definitely powerful enough to carry them both. She had barely broken a sweat and was eager to get going.

Looking back to Flicka, Katy noticed her head was lower than usual, even though she was standing in the water. Her ears, instead of alert, were laying lazily to the side and her tail swished even though there didn't seem to be any flies. She looked back to Jack's stirrup. She could easily reach it from Flicka, instead of sliding off into the water.

Jack noticed her staring at the stirrup and he sat up straighter. He hadn't expected her to consider it. Katy wanted to ride Flicka but she didn't want to make riding a bad thing. When Flicka bobbed her head, she made up her mind. It was possible that the bobbing of the head could hint pain. She didn't want to risk it and prepared to switch horses.

She sat sideways on Flicka, reaching her foot towards the stirrup. Jack moved his foot out of the way. Her foot in the stirrup, she tried to figure out how to actually make the leap across horses. Flicka was still standing too far away to just step over and she didn't want to hang all her weight on Brandy's side for the extended amount of time it would take to actually get behind the saddle.

Jack noticed her pause and held out his hand. As much as she disliked it, Jack was right. She had to take his help to get on without making Brandy stumble from the extra weight.

As quickly as she could, she grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled herself off Flicka and as successfully onto Brandy as she could. Jack's stirrups were so long, she was hanging half off the horse. She had made the mistake of giving Jack her left hand. So she had to reach awkwardly sideways. Surprisingly steadily, Jack heaved her up the rest of the way. When Jack didn't let go of her wrist when she did his, she stumbled and wasn't able to make it behind the saddle. She fell forward onto Jack and had to push him forward to move and position herself behind to saddle.

Jack moved back into his saddle again and looked over his shoulder as Katy tried to find the most comfortable position. Flicka turned her head to look at Katy, who had disappeared from her back.

Jack asked Brandy forward. Instead of walking calmly out of the water, she jumped out. Katy slid back quickly and was forced to grab onto Jack to steady herself. Once again, he looked back to make sure she was okay.

"Okay. I'm fine now hurry up, I don't want to be near you." Jack laughed in a hushed tone and let Brandy lope back home, Flicka following at a gliding trot.


End file.
